The Smith-Kettlewell Eye Research Institute is a private non-profit organization, founded to encourage a productive collaboration between the clinical and basic research communities. To further this objective, the Institutes incorporates visual scientists from diverse medical and scientific backgrounds: ophthalmology visual scientific backgrounds. In the past, research at this Institute was focused on topics related to strabismus and amblyopia (oculomoter processing, binocular vision, cortical development of t he visual pathways). While these research areas are still growing, other distinct specialties have emerged in recent years Vision in the aging eye, motion and long-range processing, analysis of retinal functioning, retinal development, object recognition and computer vision are among the new research interests. Given the small scale of Smith-Kettlewell, the proximity of the scientists, and their common research interests, collaboration among scientist is an important aspect of the research milieu. Principal Investigators share resources with little difficulty. For more than twenty years, the Core Grant has formed the central component of the most important shared research services, chiefly electronic hardware design and maintenance, and computer communication and support. The technical expertise of our electronic and computer services group greatly benefits the rapid development of new research agendas-a tremendous advantage for new principal investigators and postdoctoral fellows, and a major factor in our high productivity. The Computer Services Module has evolved from providing predominantly software services in the past to establishing central computer services, including Internet, email, data transfer, central back-up and Intranet capabilities. We therefore are requesting renewal of these valuable Core Facilities.